Mariposa
Mariposa is the Head Librarian of the Grand Elvalle Library, and the Leader of Elvalle's largest "information network". She is a very peace-oriented person, but her obsession with knowledge may get the best of her soon. "There is no greater power than that of knowledge. Once all is known then nothing can shock you after all. But few have the gull to search for every answer, and even less have can stomach it." Personality Mariposa, despite her rather explosive temper, is a very peace-oriented person. She gains no enjoyment from fighting or seeing others fight. She finds it far too boorish and wasteful of energy. She prefers talking things out and believes just about anything can come to a compromise. She is also extremely studious and timely, sometimes even too much for her own good. Her love for knowledge and order has caused to have poor priorities; at times choosing timeliness and rarer books over her own or others' well-being. However this doesn't mean she is cold or without compassion, as she's very flirtatious and friendly. She loves getting to know others, especially those outside of Elvalle. She loves getting to know others so much she may on occasion ask to know too much, which can get her into trouble. Backstory Mariposa was raised in a relatively average home with her mother Marisol Cardoso, a foreigner to Elvalle, her father Hansuke Cardoso, an Air Force General in the Elvalle military, and her mother's parents. Childhood From an early age Mariposa displayed great intelligence and a knack for magic. Her mother and her mother's parents would work hard to have this side of her flourish, giving extensive lessons in their magics to her. This would lead Mariposa to have a deep connection with her mother and grandparents, especially her grandfather. Her grandfather would tell her countless of stories of their homeland, of its great natural beauty and peaceful lifestyle. This would lead to Mariposa's love for story and antiques that remind her of her grandfather. While her father loved Mariposa very much, sadly he was frequently too busy with work to see her much. Often making Mariposa wish her father would get injured so that he could stay at home with her and the family. She would sadly get her wish when her father lost his right arm during one of his missions. This would lead to her father being discharged and disowned by his father, bring him to a deep depression and Mariposa to blame herself for his suffering. School Life In hopes of bringing honor back to her father, Mariposa went into the military academy and trained hard to be the most outstanding soldier in her class. However, much to her dismay, she did not have the physique of a foot soldier, the guts of a tactician, or the temper for diplomacy despite her great mind and magical ability. She would be seen as a laughing stock in many of her classes, or a waste of great potential. This would lead her to have a breakdown mid-way into the academy, feeling like a failure to her father. Her father would comfort her and assure her that he does not need her to win back his honor. He would encourage her to simply follow her heart wherever it may lead. After some great debating, Mariposa would choose then to switch departments and go into Intelligence Collection. Here Mariposa would pick up her networking skills, graduate top of her class and live a more social lifestyle. Her love life would spark up and make many friends in the Intelligence Collection department. Adult Life Despite the many offers for Mariposa's employment, Mariposa would choose to work a librarian. She would tell others it was because she wanted a quiet life, which is partly true, but in truth wanted to develop her own information network without the limitations of the government. She would use this information network at first to track rare books, but would come to use it to sell information in order to pay for her book hunts. Mariposa's adult life would become rather lonely as her mother, father, and grandparents (mother's parents) would leave Elvalle for her mother's homeland. Leaving her the large house they all lived in all to herself. While her mother constantly sends her letters asking her to join them in their new home, Mariposa hesitates to follow them due to the lose of personal collection of rarer books. Seeing as she wouldn't be able to take them all with her. Though Mariposa still has quite the social life outside of home, frequently going out to have fun with friends and looking for a "good time". Battle Specifics Is obtainable if Elvalle is under attack/ in danger, wishing to protect her homeland. If Elvalle is the one attacking another country however, she will flee to her mother's home country; leaving a generic spy in charge of her "information network". This will make it so information on other countries, and the like, to cost ridiculously high for Brandon. Family Parents: * Marisol Cardoso - Mariposa's mother (46) - A kind woman with a love for free-spirited travel like her father. Was a gentle mother to Mariposa, spoiling her belly with sweets and fried fish when she could. * Hansuke Cardoso - Mariposa's father (49) - A meek man with a stoic demeanor, has lived his whole life trying to meet the expectations of his father and past ancestors. Choose to go into the Air Force due to the sense of freedom he felt flying above the clouds. When he could, he would dote on Mariposa and show her around the military base. Grandparents: * Armando Cardoso - Marisol's father (63) - An adventurous and upbeat old man with a love for story-telling and exaggerations. Works as a traveling stage performer; singing, dancing and playing instruments to make end's meat. Would teach Mariposa the power of charisma and love for stories. * Emilia Cardoso - Marisol's mother (64) - a quiet and reserved woman, originally a woman of faith before marrying Armando. Has a strong linage of talented magic user and was ecstatic to learn her granddaughter had obtained that talent. * Saburo Tanaka - Hansuke's father (69) - A strict and uncompromising man with an obsessive love for honor. Was strict on both his wife and son to not "bring shame to his name," leading him to be very distant to both when they "did". Now regrets his life choices, but is too stubborn to make up for them. * Kaiya Tanaka Dead - Hansuke's mother (65) - A reserved and indecisive woman that feel in love with Saburo during their schooling years, due to him always protecting her, but soon feel out of love with him once they married. Not wanting to break his heart she continued her marriage, giving him the son he desired, but soon fell in love with another, kinder man. She tried to keep the relationship a secret, but was found out when she became pregnant again. She died of heart break after Saburo divorced and denied her visits to see Hansuke. Killing her other child with her in the process. Relationships * Haku - He is one of Mariposa's "Information Network" agents. They have a friendly boss-employer relationship. Usually Mariposa enjoys teasing him, affectionately calling him and Shisuu "The Hounds". Mariposa bails Haku out when caught or in a tangle if it's within her power. They had a rocky beginning however, due to a misunderstanding of Haku and Shisuu's relationship. * Shisuu - Mariposa enjoys spoiling Shisuu, finding him fascinating. Usually treating him with obvious favoritism. She states that she only "keeps Haku around" for Shisuu, though she says it more for laughs than an actual reason. * Ivan - He and Mariposa would have a very professional relationship, despite Ivan's obvious motives for the information he buys from Mariposa. They simply tolerate each other. Mariposa affectionately calls his "Trumpet", short for Angel Trumpet. * Brandon - One of Mariposa's main clients. Both to gain and protect secrets. They have a "friendly" relationship to say at the very least, but nothing serious. She enjoys calling him affectionately, or not, "Pendejo" or "Peacock". * Floran - Both are in a rather friendly terms with each other, as Floran sees Mariposa as a vital source of information and romance novels. Though both aren't necessarily full-fleshed friends, Mariposa enjoys calling him "Pollito" due to his feathery blonde hair. * Liam - Another one of Mariposa many "friends with benefits", and casual "agent" of hers. The two aren't particularly close, but Mariposa enjoys visiting his office from time to time to watch him at work. She finds him to be very beautiful and in need of so serious socializing. He sometimes gives her lessons on how to improving her design skills in sewing. She affectionately calls him "Nightingale". Supports Requirements to support her: Elvalle must not be starting a war or conflict with another group/country. Romantic * k Platonic * k Mission and Personal Endings Mission: Must decide to whether to stay or leave Tellius to her mother's home country. Good Endings: * Runaway Lovers: Mariposa and Lover travel the Mariposa's mother country and live out their lives peacefully together. Mariposa becomes a teacher and frequently sends letters to friends back in Elvalle to keep in touch. Ending * No Place like Home: Mariposa and Lover decide to stay in Elvalle and work to help keep the peace in Tellius through her information network. They live out their lives rather comfortably and Mariposa eventually donates her private book collection to the Grand Library. Ending Trivia * Is a reincarnation of Papillion, a OC in the Fatesona community. * While Marisol's country is never named, it is based off Central America * Mariposa is the Spanish word for "Butterfly". * Mariposa has a scar on the back of her neck, she doesn't like to show it off so tries her best to hide it. Category:Exsona Category:Beorc Category:Ellvale